tes_sandboxfandomcom-20200213-history
Harena Sarothril (A Children's Anuad)
'''Harena Sarothril' is a Half-Breed Necromancer of Bosmeri and Dunmeri bloodlines. She resides in Echo Cave as the vice mayor, hoping to rebuild a new Riverwood. She is also the Black Soul inhabited inside Logyan Kingsley. Biography Harena was born in a local farmer family in Bruma, a crossbreed between Bosmeri and Dunmeri Bloodlines, primarily a Bosmer. She's a cheerful girl, and she migrated to Riverwood to have some new adventures. She can often be seen eating bread and playing with rabbits. A Children's Anuad Arc Her life changed drastically when she met up with a self taught sorcerer-turned-Necromancer named Nicola (also known as Nikola Traven) and they both had many joyful episodes when they stayed together. This lasted until the day when she made an attempt to rescue Nicola,who was abducted by the Falmer, where she failed to do so. She instead got paralysed by the Chaurus and thus can no longer walk because the poison and bite mangled her. She left Shimmermist Cave and returned to Riverwood on her own by reanimating a Chaurus, and was reunited with Nicola, who had been purified by unknown magic into a cleric. They are now living together as a couple. They eventually married each other and opened the Riverwood Hall of the Dead, as well as their own embalming business. Nicola carried out the burials and purification rituals while Harena carried out necromantic rituals since Harena is now the sole individual capable of doing do. During the untold Inquisition, Harena and Nicola fled to the Cyrodillic land of Bruma, which was once her homeland. After Nicola was presumably deceased due to a failed task on cleansing Daedra in Ayleid Ruins, Harena's nearly heartbroken, although she still has the will to stay alive so she can honor her long gone spouse. Harena's new role is to assist the new mayor, Djura, who was once the guard captain, to supply them with arcane arts knowledge and train battlemages. She's known for training Necromancers under straight rules and guidance, maintaining both practicality and moral codes. As soon as the Inquisition was disbanded and Cyrodiil returned to peace, Harena returned the land of Echo Cave back to the Empire. Upon realising how perilous her undying art was and the fact many of her apprentices went rogue, she refrained from practicing any arcane art shortly after her retirement. Creation of Logyan Kingsley Main Article: Logyan Kingsley Prior to the war between the Winterhold College and Mages Guild, Harena was soul-trapped by Leonhard Kingsley, the scholar who invented Black Soul Artificial Intelligence on the first place, her soul was infused with an artificial clone of Leonhard, serving as a prototype unit of the Academy Assassins, a personal army of Leonhard. By the time when the prototype unit was resurfaced, due to the memory wipe, the name Harena was long forgotten, and the prototype model has been assigned the name, Logyan Kingsley, to serve as the synthetic Archimagister of Winterhold College, and after Winterhold's downfall, the Archimagister of Salfora Institute of Tear. Despite being memory wiped, several of her traits as well as her fragmented memories may sometimes resurface in Logyan's subconsciousness. Personal Life Harena is a cheerful, joyful, and mischievous person. She enjoys eating bread, exploration, and staying with her friends. Oddly, she is especially mischievous towards Nicola. Cuteness is justice, with a piece of bread, she'll have a great joy, even though she can no longer walk, with bread and Nicola, everything else are trivial for her. Harena has shown to be a mentally tough girl, she never submits to misfortune, even when she's crippled, she would always crawl through the hard times with her own ways. Even after Nicola was presumed passed away, she carried out Nicola's dying wish and lives to honour him. Combat and Skills During combat, she was once a decent archer, and currently a staff user, who's also capable of communicating with the spirits as she favors the nature. She has the potential to channel the dead to assist her, but she rarely does do. Oddly, she considers the art of Necromancy as a means of communication instead of manipulation. Her unique weapon, Staff of Vulture, is a Double Crescent Halberd with a skull attached onto it, a symbol of death favored by many skillful Necromancers. It has no magical property, in short, Harena swings it and casts spells on her own. Since the day she's paralysed, she's no longer as agile as before, however, she can still fight with her own ways, if a Horse or Giant Frostbite Spider was given to her for riding, she can ride them well without any problem. Contrary to her innocent appearance, she's extremely experienced, proficient on both archery and arcane arts. Besides, she has made a pact with the Ritual Stone, which allows her to awake up to four undead when she's under grave danger. She also uses ravens during combat, be it living ravens, or exploding undead ravens charged with Fire Rune. Gallery TTW-Harena.jpeg|Harena's debut appearence TTW-Harena-Bread.jpeg|Harena eating her bread Harena-ACA.jpg|Harena's new design with her surcoat NLaN-Harena.jpg|Harena casting spell Trivia *The name Harena comes from the word "Hare", it means rabbit, also originated from the name "Serena", although the author was unaware of the fact that "Haren" was an existing Nordic name. *The name "Harena" also means "Sand" or "Arena" in Latin language. *She's not entirely a Bosmer as she also carried Dunmeri bloodline, hence the surname Sarothril. *Harena is the first female Necromancer to have both articles and images. *Harena's obsession with breads is a throwback to people in Skyrim, who can only be seen eating breads. *Among all characters created by Mhazard, Harena is the first character to be crippled, as well as the first character to appear in multiple canons. *Ironically, Harena didn't reappear in the ACA Reboot, due to being soul trapped by Leonhard prior to the event of ACA Reboot. *Harena, along with Helvian, are considered as Mhazard's mascot characters. *Interestingly, in other RPs hosted by the author, Harena along with rabbits are often being repeatedly killed as a running gag. * In New Life of Night, an Archimagister of the same name can be found in Cyrodiil, however, the latter was an impostor, the real one was converted into Logyan prior to the event of New Life of Night, this explained why Nelvia, Harena's supposed sister-in-law never heard of her before. * In The Great Game, a pet rabbit was stuffed to death with poisonous bread, this is a shoutout to Harena herself. Category:Females Category:Half-Breeds Category:Rangers Category:A Children's Anuad Category:Characters Category:Necromancers Category:Mercenaries Category:College of Winterhold